1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling structure of a storage apparatus stored in a chassis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an electronic apparatus, part of electric power supplied to hard disk drives is converted into a friction heat generated by the rotation of the hard disk drives or a resistance heat of an electronic circuit. The heating value of the storage apparatus having such a hard disk drive mounted thereon increases with increase in mounting density of the hard disk drives to be mounted. When the heating value increases, the probability of trouble in the storage apparatus 1 is increased. Therefore, it is necessary to cool the hard disk drives and a logical substrate which generate heat while the storage apparatus is in operation.
Therefore, fans are mounted to the front and back of a chassis for storing the storage apparatus to cool the hard disk drive and the logical substrate. The both fans mounted on the chassis generate a flow channel of a cooling air by taking outside air into the interior of the storage apparatus to cool the same by one of the fans, and discharging heat in the storage apparatus to the outside air by the other fan.
However, specifically, the locations to arrange heat generating members which constitute the logical substrate vary depending on the role in the storage apparatus. In addition, in recent years, the hard disk drives and the logical substrate is mounted in the high density, improved performance of the fans is achieved. In association with such circumstances, the flow rate of the fan is further increased, which results in formation of a single flow channel. Therefore, the cooling air flows disproportionally, so that the heat generating members mounted on locations apart from the flow channel are not cooled sufficiently.
Accordingly, JP-A-2008-47658 discloses a technology to control the flow of cooling air by guiding the cooling air reflected from the circuit board to the heat generating members using the circuit board adjusted in angle as an air stream control panel.
Japanese Patent No. 3944888 discloses a technology in a structure in which a circuit board is removably inserted into a motherboard arranged vertically to a chassis for storing a circuit board, such that a vent hole is formed in the motherboard to resolve air accumulation generated by air hitting on the motherboard.
The technology disclosed in the JP-A-2008-47658 is effective when causing the cooling air to flow a specific one area, but is not effective when there are a plurality of such specific areas. It also has a problem such that pressure loss of the fans for sending the outside air increases because the circuit board which is used as the air stream control panel is provided in the vicinity of the fan, and hence the performance of the fans is deteriorated.
The technology in Japanese Patent No. 3944888 has a problem such that the vent hole provided in the motherboard hinders wiring on the motherboard and, in addition, a connector for connecting the circuit board cannot be mounted on the motherboard.